


Raiments

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Dogma’s religion does not prohibit priests from having sex.It’s something that Dogma tries to work into conversation naturally.  Because Dogma is Dogma and Walter is Walter, it comes out awkward and out of place, but points for trying.





	Raiments

**Author's Note:**

> More commissions!

Dogma’s religion does not prohibit priests from having sex.

It’s something that Dogma tries to work into conversation naturally. Because Dogma is Dogma and Walter is Walter, it comes out awkward and out of place in the middle of a conversation on ethics, but points for trying.

“You - ah.” Well, now Walter’s lost his train of thought on what they were originally talking about. The fact that this revelation is so distracting to him informs what his answer will be. “…Are you busy later?”

“Yes - I mean, no, I’m not busy at all.” Dogma’s cheeks are red. “My doors are always open to you.”

Usually when Dogma tells him this, he’s trying to get him to come to church, and not trying to sleep with him. Walter wonders if this is what a ‘priest kink’ entails. He wonders if he has one. That deserves further study… later.

“I’ll be there.”

* * *

It’s not the first time Walter’s seen Dogma’s room at the back of the church; they’ve come here for some private discussion before. It was here that Dogma kissed him for the first time. Walter remembers staring at that exact speck on the wall rather than looking Dogma in the eyes afterward, when he agreed that doing that again wouldn’t be terrible.

Now Walter has worked up the romantic resilience to look at Dogma, although he closes his eyes when they kiss - anything else would be awkward. He opens them afterward to scan Dogma’s bright red face, his hazy eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Yes, not being too embarrassed to look at Dogma is a vast improvement.

“I have no idea how to get any of your clothes off,” he says, blunt as ever. He doesn’t make a hobby of undressing priests, and the signature robes are unfamiliar.

Dogma blushes more, if that’s even possible. “I’ll show you.”

He guides Walter’s hands in his to all the clasps and buttons, showing him how his raiments are removed, and somehow that feels more intimate than the kissing or what they’re about to do. Walter thinks the tips of his ears might be a little hot, and hopes Dogma doesn’t notice.

When Dogma is shirtless Walter’s hands stray from their course to smooth over his chest, finding the points to brush over to pull a high-pitched ‘ah!’ from Dogma’s mouth. It’s a good noise, so Walter does it again. And again. And again, gently squeezing this time.

“Mmm - how unfair of you, doing that when you’re still completely dressed,” Dogma says, already starting to breathe more heavily.

Walter smirks. “I’m not fair. You should know that by now.”

Still, it’s not an unreasonable request even if it wasn’t exactly phrased as one. Walter pulls his clothes off and sets them neatly aside on the floor. He has more layers than Dogma, but it still doesn’t take long until he’s in a similar state of partial undress.

Dogma rubs his hands over Walter’s chest, but he’s never been as sensitive there and it doesn’t get the same reaction. Clearly frustrated with his inability to make Walter moan, he moves his hands lower, and that definitely does get a reaction - Walter inhales sharply at the sudden jolt of pleasure and says, “At least take it out first.”

Their pants join the pile of clothes, not as neatly as the rest. By the time the underwear comes off they aren’t even looking when they toss them aside and climb on Dogma’s bed.

Half-hard already, Dogma takes Walter in hand. Walter lets slip a tiny groan of Dogma’s name before he can think not to (embarrassing, sentimental, and yet it feels good just to say it) and returns the favor.

When they’re both fully hard - and oh, Dogma gets loud in bed, with a near-constant stream of gasps and moans and hitches of breath - Walter holds both of them together. Dogma wraps his hand around Walter’s and sets the pace for them, something slow but firm that gradually amps up the electricity running through his skin.

Walter can’t stay completely silent, even if he’ll never be loud. Sighs, whispers of ‘yes, like that’, and the like all escape his lips. They seem to do as much for Dogma as Dogma moaning his name does for him.

(He hopes this church is soundproof, but if it isn’t, he won’t mind too much. He isn’t the loud one, after all.)

When Walter can’t help but rock his hips up into their hands to seek out more of that pleasure, that’s when he knows he’s close. Dogma picks up the pace to match the motion, strokes that turn more and more frantic as he too starts to approach the edge.

It’s hard to tell which of them comes first. The pleasure briefly whites out his thoughts, and when he comes down from that high, his hand is filled with come and Dogma is panting for breath.

Walter wipes it on the bedsheets. Dogma makes a face at that. A different face, Walter mentally amends, since they’ve both been making plenty of interesting faces tonight.

“You were going to have to change the sheets anyway,” he says, rolling onto a dry patch of the bedsheets to lay down. They’ve certainly sweat enough on them that Walter wouldn’t want to sleep here, even if he could share his bed for the night.

“Yes, but I was hoping that I could wait until later before doing so.” Dogma sighs, and starts to lift himself up like he’s going to go fetch a towel. Then he lays back down. “It can still wait ten minutes.”

Walter isn’t an expert on the ideal timing for cleaning off the wet spot, but ten minutes sounds like too long to him. He should really point this out, or even offer to help clean up the mess since he helped create it and he’s feeling particularly generous at the moment.

Dogma lays his head on his chest, and Walter doesn’t say anything at all.


End file.
